


Blame It On God

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara makes a quick and very brief appearance, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Arguing, Brotherly Angst, Changing Tenses, Coda, Comforting Castiel (Supernatural), Deicide, Embedded Images, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e16 Drag Me Away (From You), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, My 100th fic on this site omg!!!, Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e16 Drag Me Away (From You), Prompt Fic, She talks to Cas, Some Humor, Texting, Transcripted Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: “God is the reason we live in dismay, it is his will that this world’s suffering.” - Deicide – Blame It On God.Post-hunt from 15e16, Sam and Dean are giving each other the cold shoulder. Cas tries to comfort them as much as he possibly can. Will he be successful in his new mission?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 8





	Blame It On God

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of what to do as a coda for this ep, so I started Googling writing prompts and text prompts until I found a few I really love. Thank goodness for Google, amirite 😏😂
> 
> Fic title is from the Deicide song of the same name, "Blame It On God" 
> 
> Key lyrics: “God is the reason we live in dismay, it is his will that this world’s suffering”
> 
> ALSO: THIS IS MY 100TH FIC ON THIS SITE OMG HOLY SHIT

Sam and Dean barged and stomped their way into the bunker, an icy, pointed silence filling the main room as soon as they enter. The two brothers give each other furious glares as they slam their luggage and hunting gear onto the tabletop, almost toppling everything on it, including the lamp. 

Dean looks at Sam, internally willing him to make eye-contact with him, but his younger brother only swallows harshly, chest heaving rapidly, while he inhales and exhales through his nose. The nerves in Sam's jaw twitch relentlessly. He turns to walk towards the hallway that leads to their bedrooms. 

He doesn't spare his older brother a passing glance as he leaves without a word. Dean waits until Sam has fully rounded the corner to text Castiel again. 

Message Transcript:

**Dean**

Hey, angel

Made it back home safely

...Sammy's still pissed at me

Think he might be pissed at all of us but me most of all ofc 

Dean reads and re-reads the texts he sent Castiel before double-tapping the screen and shoving his phone back in his jeans' pocket. He sighs heavily and grabs his duffle, then exits the main room to go take a shower in his bathroom. 

Maybe a nice, hot shower will make him feel a little bit better until his husband got back home. 

* * *

Castiel pauses in the middle of his conversation with Amara as his phone pings with text notifications. Ah, Dean and Sam must be home from their hunt. 

"Excuse me, Amara. I must go check up on Sam and Dean, now." 

Amara nods, slowly. "Of course. Say 'hi' for me, will you?" 

As the falling angel leaves, he can't help but wonder if that was an order, a suggestion, or a question. One never knew with her.

God's sister was still too much of a wild card, an enigma. One Castiel was too tired to figure out just then. He longed to go back home to the bunker, to his husband and brother-in-law.

* * *

Once Castiel makes it inside their hidden, underground home, he immediately feels something was wrong. He could feel Dean's longing for him much stronger now that he was back, plus Dean's anger. He and Dean hadn't had any major arguments recently, so he must be mad at his brother. But, why? Had something gone wrong during their hunt? 

Swallowing nervously, he loosens his tie and makes his way to his and Dean's bedroom. When he knocks, then opens the door, he finds Dean laying on his stomach at the foot of their bed diagonally. _Down to Earth with Zac Efron_ is playing on his laptop, and he is in mid-chew on a slice of leftover meat-lover's pizza from the previous night's dinner. 

He stops and grins ear-to-ear, his eyes shiny with delight. "Hey! You're home!" He shares a quick kiss with his angel before going back to his dinner as he pauses the Netflix program and watches his husband shuck off his suit and trenchcoat. 

Castiel smiles softly at his Righteous Man as he toes off his shoes. "Yeah, I was able to talk to Amara, but I'm still not sure of where her loyalties lie. She seems to be on a metaphorical see-saw. One side being us, and the other, Chuck. Amara doesn't seem to want to leave her brother, nor does she seem to want to help us fight him. She's a bi of a wildcard, at the moment."

The wayward angel sighs tiredly as he puts on comfortable pajamas. Which was basically just an old AC/DC T-shirt of Dean's, plus new boxers Dean bought for him. They were one-hundred percent cotton and striped green with black. He climbs into bed, also laying on his stomach, next to Dean. Leaving no space between them. 

Castiel notices Dean's quiet, morose. "Dean? What's wrong? How did the hunt go?"

So then, the older Winchester sibling launches into an explanation, then a sad, quiet re-telling of the hunt. He gets quieter when he tells his angelic husband of his and his brother's argument in the Impala. 

Dean sighs in exhaustion, setting the remains of his pizza slice down on the plate. He rubs his greasy hands on his shirt before rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I knew Sammy'd take the news about the kid as bad, but I didn't know he was gonna take it _this_ bad." 

"Well, honey, you _do_ have to kind of see it from Sam's point of view," Castiel repliea. Dean gives him a confused look. 

"From Sam's point of view, it must look like you agree with Billie that Jack must die in order to kill God and Amara," the falling angel told him gently. "He thinks you still hate Jack." 

Dean floundered, trying to find the words. Finally, he stopped sputtering and said, "No! No, I don't hate Jack anymore! C'mon, Cas, you know I don't hate Jack and haven't for a long while, now! I mean, yeah, I'm still kinda pissed at him for kill - for Mom, but that doesn't mean I hate the kid! I love Jack, he's our son, and I'm trying. I'm trying to be forgiving, Cas, you have to know that! I - "

Castiel shushes Dean and sits up. He then pulls Dean into his arms, Dean sitting sideways on his husband's lap, making eye-contact with him. His eyes plead with the angel to understand. 

But the supernatural hunter needn't worry. He smiles at Dean reassuringly. "I know. I know." He guides the older Winchester's head to rest on his shoulder, then runs his fingers through the dark blonde/light-brown sort-of spiky hair. 

While he's doing that, he rubs soothing circles on his husband's back. Dean hums in contentment, closing his eyes. 

They stay like that for a long while, Dean's pizza and Netflix series forgotten. 

* * *

Castiel waits until Dean is fully emerged in sleep before slowly and quietly getting out of bed a tip-toeing out of the door, softly clicking it shut behind him. He then heads towards Sam's room. When he gets there, he knocks on the door. 

"Go away, Jerk!" Sam bellows. 

"No, Sam, it's me," Castiel replies. He hears an exclamation of surprise before he hears the loud, gigantic footsteps stomping their way towards the door. Sam answers with an easy-going grin. No hint of his anger for Dean present.

"Cas, hey!"

"Hey, Sam. Dean told me about the hunt." He shifts uncomfortably before he continues. Sam frowns. "He also told me that ou told him about Billie's plan for Jack."

Sam's eyes darken as his jaw jumps wildly. He chuckles bitterly. "Ha, yeah, yeah. He told me, alright. After keeping it from me, and only told me because... oh, Hell, I dunno. Because it was relevant to our first case and this one, I guess? I dunno." 

He sighs in agitation, and runs his fingers through his hair. Castiel always thought privately that he looked like a lion when he did that. 

"I just... Cas, we just got the kid back! And now we're gonna lose him again after Chuck's gone? I - " Sam groans in despair and looks down at his feet. 

"I don't like this either, Sam," Castiel tried to get him to see, to understand. "I hate that I'm losing our son again just as soon as we got him back. But, if the price for saving the world is our lives, then so be it."

Sam chuckled wetly. "You sound just like him." The falling-again angel didn't need to ask who the first-youngest Winchester meant. Castiel knew who Sam was talking about. He smiles sadly at Sam, then sighs tiredly. 

"Look, it's late. Why don't we all try to get some sleep and talk about it more tomorrow?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, good idea, man." He claps Cas on the shoulder, then brings him in for a quick hug. "'Night, Cas." 

"Goodnight, Sam." They exchange sad, exhausted smiles before Sam closes his bedroom door shut. Castiel looks at it for a moment before heading back to his and Dean's room. 

"How'd it go?" was what he immediately asked as soon as the angel stepped back into the room and shut the door. 

"Better than it could've gone," is Cas's answer in an exhale. He runs his fingers through his hair, then climbs into bed. Dean snuggles close as Castiel wraps him up in a cuddle. They lay facing each other, on their sides. 

"Well, 's good 'nough for me, I guess," the older Winchester sibling mumbles tiredly, eyes already falling shut. The TV is off, but the plate of pizza sits half-eaten on the computer desk. 

Castiel grimaces but thinks, _That can wait until tomorrow._

Yes, the half-finished pizza could wait until later. As could everything else. God may be the world's biggest jerk at that moment, but he will answer for his crimes soon. He will go down for everything wrong in their lives soon. 

And what a bittersweet victory it will be. Their biggest foe will be gone, but so will Castiel and Jack, too. Forever. Never to be alive on Earth ever again.

Castiel holds Dean tighter to himself as his husband snores peacefully. 

* * *

Later, at two A.M., Sam gets woken up by a text alert. 

"What the - ?"

He groggily fumbles around in the dark of his bedroom, then finally grabs his phone. He blinks at the brightness of it and groans at the text Dean sent him. 

Message Transcript:

**Sam**

Dean: Txt me when you don't have an attitude

Sam: TxT mE wHeN yOu DoN't HaVe An AtTiTuDe

Dean: Jfc Sam Im sorry I didnt tell u til it was late

Dean: But I mean better late than never

Dean: Right??

Sam: Sigh...

Sam: Yeah ig

Sam: Whatever

Dean: Cas talked to you

Dean: He told me

Sam: Yeah w/e we're cool again ig

Sam: Love you, Jerk

Dean: Lmao love ya too Bitch

Sam: Night, Dean.

Dean: Nite-nite, Sammy

**(END.)**


End file.
